Typical Day
by Covert Affairs Intelligence
Summary: A fluffy little one shot featuring the newest Campbell addition. About one month after Annie returns. Chapter 2 Up: Annie and Auggie get back to babysitting.
1. Chapter 1

I have been looking for my favorite CA fanfic to be updated all week, which is Aftermath... And its been almost 7 days and still hasn't been updated! So I had nothing to read this week and I took advantage of that by writing this... I hope you enjoy. I'm sure I made some spelling/grammar mistakes sorry!

* * *

><p>It had been about a month since Annie got back from Hong Kong and Joan had her baby. Things were far from normal, but day by day Annie felt as if she were returning to herself. Auggie had got his tech ops job at the DPD back a week ago. Annie was going to mandated therapy at the CIA; she still hadn't made a decison on whether she would go back at all.<p>

Annie sat on the bar stool in Auggies kitchen and sighed plucking a grape into her mouth, just as she had gotten used to having him around again he went back to work. She had gotten used to the isolation, and being back at Auggie's apartment took time getting used to. Then when she did get used to it she craved to have Auggie around and to talk to him non-stop. Now not having him around, the silence felt suffocating she picked up her purse and decided to go do some shopping. She honestly didn't feel like going back to wearing heels and dresses yet. She needed a new bra, some more flats, and a new pair of jeans.

She was about to walk out as her phone began to ring, she looked at the caller ID: Joan. Joan, Arthur, Annie, and Auggie had had dinner every Friday night to spend time together, and Annie would usually visit Joan once every week just to see McKenzie, believe it or she loved babies, and she could tell being around Mc Kenzie made her happy. It reminded her of when she used to babysit her nieces when she was in college.

* * *

><p>Joan sighed and dropped the magazine as she heard the baby upstairs scream just five minutes after she had put him in his crib. She dragged herself up the stairs as quickly as her half asleep body would allow so that she wouldn't wake Arthur, who had also just dozed off on the couch across from her.<p>

She loved the little guy and could stare at him for hours and hours, but he sure wasn't a good sleeper. I mean Joan knew babies didn't sleep through the night and that they woke up every few hours, but this was different. He woke up four times during his nap yesterday just to scream until someone would walk into the room and pick him up. After that he instantly fell back to sleep.

Once she picked him up things automatically returned calm and he grasp her pinky finger shutting his little eyes again, "Somebody likes attention, uh?" Joan whispered smiling down at the little guy.

The phone started ringing , Joan sighed, her sister.

"Hey, Rose, " Joan said sluggishly dreading this conversation she knew was coming.

"Hey Joan, so I was thinking tonight it's Friday, and its good for people to you know be normal and get to do normal things like... go on dates, even if they have kids."

"And?" Joan questioned pretending she had no idea what Rose was talking about.

"I was thinking its about time you find a babysitter and go on a date with Arthur tonight. I mean baby Campbell is a little over a month old and you and Arthur have only left your house the entire month to go to the grocery store.

"But, but," Joan started.

"But no, you can't even find a good excuse. You know as well as I do that this would be good for you, it would be refreshing."

"Fine maybe it would be," Joan rubbed her eyes laying Mc Kenzie in the crib again, "I guess I have some phone calls to make," she yawned.

"And a nap to take," Rose chimed in, "Love you Joan."

She smiled shaking her head, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Love you too."

* * *

><p>That is how Auggie and Annie end up at the Campbells residence at 7PM.<p>

"He's actually not that bad," Auggie said holding the baby in the kitchen.

"Joan says he likes the attention when people hold him," Annie slide in the chair by Auggie.

"Well," Auggie said standing up, "maybe we should put him down."

"Ugh," Annie whined standing behind Auggie, "but I don't want him to cry. We aren't Joan and Arthur, he doesn't know us as well it will take forever to get him to stop."

"Annie," Auggie said as he found the bassinet and set the baby in it, "Hes gotta learn to sleep on his own someday, " He pulled the blanket to the baby's shoulders and set on the edge of the couch by McKenzie.

Not ten minutes later a loud wail escaped the little one's lips.

"See look at what you did," Annie moaned twenty minutes later as Auggie tried to get McKenzie to stop screaming, he wanted his Mommy and Daddy. She rubbed her temples and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Maybe he's hungry," Auggie shrugged.

"No Joan fed him right before they left and that was only thirty minutes ago, let me see him," Annie sighed taking him from Auggie and changing his wet diaper. Then she started to walk around the room remembering how it had taken almost 3 hours to get her niece, Chloe, to stop crying one time. The thing that had finally worked was walking and bouncing at the same time.

Sure enough five minutes later his wiggling, howling little body had became still and he was trying to grasp Annie's hair.

"So he stopped?" Auggie asked coming back from the kitchen with a water bottle.

"Yeah finally."

"Is he asleep?" Auggie said finding the pile of baby clothes they had decided to fold for Joan and Arthur.

"No hes.. hey little thing you can't eat my hair. He's trying to steal my hair," Annie told Auggie, the smile apparent in her voice.

"Do you have a crush on a baby?" Auggie asked teasingly.

"Of course I do who doesn't?" Annie shot back.

He smirked, "I'm hurt Annie. Your giving a baby more attention than me."

Annie half laughed and threw a pillow at him which hit him in the stomach, "Not funny," He stuck his tongue out.

"Of course it is," Annie tickled McKenzies side making him giggle, "See even the baby thinks it funny."

* * *

><p>"How did it go guys?" Arthur asked once they got home.<p>

Auggie smiled, "I got hit by a pillow it wasn't fair."

"Your just jealousy I like the baby better, it can't talk back," Annie snickered.

"I'm not jealousy," Auggie said deafeningly.

"I think he meant with the baby," Joan said pointing to the bassinet.

"Besides Auggie's little "plan" he was great," Annie said, "I told Auggie how he started crying if you laid him down when he was still slightly awake and Auggie went and laid him down."

"Yeah it didn't work very well," Auggie said.

"I should get a thank you for that. I'm the one that fixed your little plan," Annie yawned.

"Thanks Annie without you he would probably still be crying, happy?" Auggie motioned her.

"Very. Can we babysit again, Joan, Arthur?" Annie asked eagerly.

They looked at each other, "Next Friday?" "Next Friday."

"Yay! Auggie we get to come back," Annie said.

"Yay," Auggie said rolling his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me know wat you think please.

* * *

><p>It was when McKenzie was 5 months they deliberately left him over night for the first time.<p>

Sure work had them coming home late, but every night one of his parents had stayed with him. Except for that one time Arthur had the work trip and the DPD was dealing with an almost national crisis. That wasn't the plan and both parents had felt terrible for leaving their poor little guy with someone else. He was two months old then.

Now Arthur and Joan decided it was time to do something as a couple. They were going to stay at the Mayflower for the night.

At promptly 6 they left Annie and Auggie at their place promising their nanny would be there by eight to relieve them. It was a weekday, and they both had to be at work the next day.

"Hey little guy," Auggie bounced him on his knee smiling warmly as the infant giggled delightfully.

The baby's newest skill was sitting all by himself, he reached his small arm to Auggies left, and whined unhappily. With one hand secured around the baby Auggie found the direction his hand was reaching, and having longer arms than the little one his fingers wrapped around a soft stuffed animal. He handed it to the little one, who became content to stare at it.

Annie seeing the whole scene was truly stunned at how well Auggie handled it. She knew he wasn't the most fond of kids, but over the past few months he had gotten closer to Mack.

It was at times like these she wished she had Auggie in her life as more than a friend so she could cherish it even more. It was times like these she wished she and Auggie could have a Walkerson Jr.

Suddenly Mack's attention snapped toward Annie at the door and he made cute gurgles reaching out for Annie to retrieve him.

"We were starting to think you got lost on the way back from the bathroom," Auggie mentioned assuming that, that was what Mack had gotten excited by.

Annie sat down leaving Mack in Auggies lap but playing peekaboo with him. " Of course I didn't get lost. Just having fun watching my two best friends." She said in an adorable baby like voice.

Mack continued smiling and giggling as new rounds of peek a boo, patty cake, and tickle monster began.

...

It was 8:30 when Annie decided to find the sitters number. She didn't want to interrupt Joan and Arthur's time away unless absolutely necessary.

While Auggie bounced the crying baby, the bottle was warming up, Annie was looking for the number.

The search came to a end when the home phone rang and Annie saw it must have been the sitter.

"Joan?" The girl wondered.

"No it's not Joan, but are you the sitter?" Annie asked not wasting time in introductions as McKenzies whimpers started to turn to wails.

"Yes. I... I can't make it tonight. I feel horrible , but my Mom was just admitted to the hospital she had a heart attack... in Maryland. My family really needs me if possible. Do you know how I can get on touch with Joan?" The girl sounded nervous and terrified. Annie made a split second decision.

"It's fine. I got it, and don't worry," She quickly finished up on the phone making her way back into the living room with the bottle.

"Annie to the rescue," She announced seeing Auggie helpless trying to clam him, "Do you want me to?"

Auggie held his hand out taking the bottle.

His hands worked precisely, and he got the bottle in the infants mouth with ease as if he had been doing it for years. Mack instantly hushed.

Once the bottled was over and Auggie had hummed twinkle twinkle little star three times he was certain the little guy was out.

"What did the nanny tell you?" He asked.

"Her Mom was in the hospital," Annie sighed, "So I text Calder and told him that we probably wouldn't be in tomorrow, he text me back and said why. I said we were dealing with something, and he said he expects us in early the next day."

Auggie nodded yawning.

...

It was 11 when Annie noticed that Auggie was dozing off with Mack still in his arms.

"Aug," She took the bundle out of his arms, " you wanna go to bed?"

"Uh, yeah." They got Mack in his crib. Found the guest room right across the hall from Mack's, got in pajamas that Annie had found in her car.

"So I can take the couch if you want," she said brushing her hair.

"It's... Fine... We are grown ups... We cannn handle it... besides when the youngster wakes up I don't want to have to get him. I don't know my way around enough," he said brushing his teeth.

The phone rang. Auggie found the receiver but had no idea which button to push.

His fingers ran over the buttons, "There," Annie said stopping him and he pressed the speaker phone button.

"Jamie?" Arthur and Joan asked at the same time.

"Sorry dont know who Jamie is," Auggie grinned.

"Auggie?" They asked at the same time.

"Jamie couldn't make it," Annie informed about to wash her face.

"But don't worry we got it," Auggie supplied answering the next question.

"Yeah, " Annie backed up," Mack gets more fun every time I see him."

"We'll...," Joan began. "Thank you guys so much," Arthur finished, and they ended the call at that.

"Well," Auggie started, "today had been pretty..."

"Typical," Annie offered.

"Only in your world Walker, or maybe on Opposite Day."

"So does that mean we can do this again, together?" She wondered.

"I wouldn't miss it," He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I love this drabble at 3am when I have nothing better to write. Besides is it just me, or can no one get enough of McKenize(JudetheDude) hes just so cute! Let me know what you think...

* * *

><p>He cried and cried and cried... Auggie had woken at 4am hearing small whimpers from the other room. He held the baby and deciding he could make it to the kitchen and back without Annie went to get the little boy a bottle.<p>

Almost forty mintues later Auggie gave up. He had tried the bottle, a pacifier, the stuffed anmial, changing his diaper, rocking, walking, rocking while walking, bouncing. He really really liked McKenzie, but his wails were starting to give him a headache.

Auggie figured that Annie was either really exhausted or the doors were soundproof probably the second one because she still hadnt woken up.

"Annie," He called over the screams in the middle of the stair way, "Annie."

He heard the door click a few seconds later and her feet coming down the stairs, she stopped in front of him taking the baby, "He wont quit," Auggie said following her down the stairs.

Seconds later he quit, "How?" Auggie demanded.

Annie juggling the baby on her hip who now yawned was very content with her finger in his mouth, "I saw it earlier this afternoon, but he didnt seem upset about it then so I didnt worry about it," She said, and Auggie still didnt' get the hint, but he heard the fridge door open and close.

"Sorry... I'm still confused," He shook his head. She brought his finger to the babys lip and it touched something rubbery and cold before that was replaced my a small little lump. At first Auggie still didn't understand then his fingers moved around a little he grinned, "Well little guy I can totally say the struggle with baby teeth is very real."

"Its his first," Annie began, "but I think Joan and Arthur have been prepared they have like eight teething rings." Then it dawned on Auggie; that was the cold rubber thing, "Did he have any of his bottle?"

Auggie shook his head, "You go on up, I'll give it to him," She said casually but he still knew better than to argue.

"Hey buddy," Annie took his new favorite toy from him and he whimpered, "Its okay, we'll get you a new one when were done if your still awake." Halfway through the bottle he started nodding off, so Annie just burped him, and held him against her hoping he wouldnt remember the teeth thing. He was out in two minutes.

"I love you little guy," Annie said covering him with the blanket, "And Auggie loves you lots to, he just doesnt like loud stuff. And your Mom and Dad love you to the moon and back. They are gonna be so happy that your growing up, but they might be a little sad that they missed such a milestone. Dont worry though soon enough you'll be getting another, and then they can deal with your screaming self. Knowing them, they'll love every second of it." She kissed his forehead...someday she hoped this could be her typical day with Auggie.


	4. Chapter 4

Pleas let me knwo your thought this is my longest chapter ever.

She knew Arthur was across the world on a business meeting or something. Joan was probably in that day long meeting with Calder. Annie assumed as she tried to locate the parents of McKenzie at 9 one morning.

Annie was aware that Mack was getting a cold from how worried Joan had been yesterday. Annie tried to calm Joans nerves by assuring her it would pass over.

Now she wasn't so sure that was the right thing to say. The sitter, Jamie, had just called for his parents saying he had a fever of 101.4, and asking what to do.

Since she knew Arthur wasn't an option and Calders assistant insisted that Joan was unavailable Annie decided to take matters into her own hands.

That is how Mack and her wound up at the doctors 20 minutes later.

"And you aren't his mother?" Macks normal pediatrician guessed.

"No ma'am his Mom had a work thing. Could you just see him please," He was now almost 7 months old and was good at crawling. He didn't look to wonderful at the moment and he wasn't necessarily crying just whimpering. Annie held him still and close trying to comfort him without bouncing in case it may be a stomach bug.

"He may get a little fussy, but it'll be okay. He just won't like how this feels," The doctor said.

Even as the doctor was getting his gloves on Mack must have sensed what was coming because his little pained whimpers became scared screams and the little guy started trying to wiggled out of her arms.

She stood up from where she was sitting to walk him and try to calm him enough so that the doctor could see him.

That's when she noticed he had his left hand near his ear. Annies nieces both had a couple ear infections as toddlers and infants if that was the problem there would be a simple and easy fix.

Finally after what seemed to be an entirety but was only a minute or so the doctor said, "I'll be quick," he got out the instrument used to examine the ears and tried to talk to Mack in a light playful distracting tone while he was checking his ears.

"Is it an ear infection?" Annies curiosity got the better of her.

"It actually is," He said pressing some buttons on his iPad, "I'm going to prescribe a round of antibiotics. To keep the fever down just do half tsp of children's fever reliever every two to four hours or so. You don't want to give his little body too much at one time, but you want to keep the fever down.. Do you know the pharmacy?"

Annie had to think for a moment, "I think it's maybe Central Pharmacy," She was pretty sure that was right.

An hour later Annie was back at the Campbell's residence with Mack and Auggie; who had wrapped his day up early to join Mack. Annie was nervous because they hadn't talked in a few days; since the fight.

_"Just whatever," Annie said after she was tired of arguing about her choices._

_"I just want to know why you left me; twice? Am I boring, not exhilarating enough for you? Why did you leave me in times when I need you most?"_

_Annie was quite and taunting with the next sentence, " it's not you, it's because I'm a traitor and bitch," she laughed cold and hard._

_They had been discussing this for close to an hour and arguing for over half of it. She had told him all the other reasons she had except the truth and he that she want being honest._

_She sighed and walked out slamming his apartment door._

They had left a note for Calder saying they took off. And a short Note for Joan saying they were with Mac although they had left out why. Annie assumed if she had a child she would wanted to hear from a voice that her child was sick and be informed rather than leave it in a note and freak out over it.

"Peek a booo" Auggie cooed at her.

"You do realize that I speak English not goo goo ga ga language," Annie mentioned after the second time.

"No ones ever to old for peek a boooo," Auggie said and before she realized it he was tickling her.

"Stop," she said and laughed.

He laughed with her, " only if you play peek a boo,"

She draped her arm over Auggies stomach, "peek a boo," she said quietly and set her head on his shoulder.

"You ever thought about having kids?" Annie asked. She and Auggie still weren't really romantically involved but there friendship had strengthen its self again.

"Before my accident maybe, but the past years not so much. Besides the fact that I would never see my kid most people wouldn't have children with me. I'm incapable.."

"I would," She said and almost gaped at the words that just came out of her mouth. She had to cover, "I just mean I think you'd make a great father. You have nieces and nephews and stuff that your great with."

Auggie laughed, "sure that's what you meant... But really your the only one I've ever met that's truly confident in my ability to do anything."

"It's because I believe in you. Growing up I had a blind neighbor and he wasn't anything like you. He never left his house, in all honestly he very seldom left his living room. He didn't know Braille, and he had his kids and other neighbors do everything for him. His wife had left him about 2 years after he was blinded because he just refused to try to do things.

"So when I came to the CIA to see a blind guy showing me around I was like 'uh' and within the first two minutes I realized nothing about you except your eyes were blind because you were so independent and mesmerizing."

Auggie smirked,"that still doesn't have anything to do with why you would have my kid. Thanks for the complements though. I love seeing how the world looks through your eyes. You have these rare, unique thought patterns."

"I don't need to tell you why I would have your kid. I've seen you with Mack your a natural, and anyone who thinks you aren't is stupid."

And that's when Mack decided to start screaming.

"Guess I can even test my skills out today," He said to her over the wails. He stood up as Annie propped her feet up watching the exchange. Auggie felt the outside of the playpen that Mack had been laying in and and cautiously found him sitting in the right corner.

"Hey buddy," he picked him up on his hip, "Annie," he then looked toward her resting a hand on Macks forehead, but she was already up as he said,"He's pretty warm."

She let Auggie hold him while she checked on his temp which as at 100.1, it had went down some.

"You wanna try to get him to take this?" Annie asked remembering her war with the grumpy child.

"I guess," Auggie shrugged and reached tentatively for what was a dropper.

He found Macks lips effortlessly as usually and got the medicine I with out problem. For a second he thought all was well.

Then something sticky and liquid met his face and top of his shirt.

Annie giggled quietly.

Auggie couldn't help but smile at Annies laugh, but he instinctively cursed, "Shit."

Annie gasped in a overly dramatic way, "Auggie no bad words around little ears." That only made him smile more as she took the now mad and upset baby that had started flailing in Auggies arms.

He followed Annie and the baby in the kitchen. Somehow she got the medicine down his throat in a relatively simple method of mixing it with Apple juice.

"Auggie come here," She called from the sink and he felt a unknown cold substance on his face, "it's just water," she informed and continued to wipe the medicine off of him leaning in a little bit more than necessary, "you smell like grapes," she laughed.

"I don't like grapes." He pouted.

"Don't be so grouchy. I'm trying to get it off of you." He heard her wet the towel under the water again, but this time she flung the excess water at him.

"Hey!" He said surprised.

"Sorry," he heard her stifle a laughed, "Mack don't be so rude." The baby in her arms just gurgled, "Yahh hgu jgu." Annie looked down at the baby talking back to him.

And in annies distracted state auggie had found his own dishcloth and flung water on annie.

They were in the middle of the water fight and both hysterically laughing from the water, and Mack, and just the fact that they were really truly happy. They were sitting in the floor Mack in between Annie and Auggie when Joan got home.

"Hello," Joan called from the front door, and heard them in the kitchen.

"Hey," Auggie smirked looking up as he heard his bosses footsteps in the doorway.

"What's going on? Did something happen with the baby sitter again? Why are you two on the floor and wet?"

"Uh," Annie and Auggie said in unison.

"Actually," Annie began,"You were called this morning, but Calders assistant said that no one could bother the meeting. Anyway, Mack had a low grade fever, but it's just an ear infection," She pointed to the medicine on the counter and Auggie continued before Joan could ask any questions.

"It's common in little baby's, and he still has a slight fever. He slept most of the day, just woke up about 20 minutes ago in a playful mood, and we just gave him medicine. He's been feed; that's what annie was doing when I got here less than 3 hours ago. Any questions?" Auggie asked.

"Actually," She paused, "No. I'm impressed with you. Would you like to be my full time babysitters?"

They both laughed, but Joan continued, "seriously though it's good to know I have awesome people to take care of my son if I ever can't. I want to ask you two something." And then she was serious again.

"Yes?" Annie was curious she got up from the tile floor picking up there wet disclothes and Auggies jacket. She then helped Auggie up who had Mack in his arms.

Once seated at the table Joan started, "I've seen your guys bond with Mack grow so much. Arthur's and my siblings are going to be somewhat upset when they hear this probably, but that's besides the point. Your so good with him, and we trust you with him. Over much talking Arthur and I were wondering if you would be Macks contact just in case something like this were to happen again."

"Of course," they said simultaneously.

"It's just I really like the kid and," Auggie began trying to explain.

Annie jumped in, "and he's a good topic for us. He makes both of us happy, he's brought us closer than we have been in awhile."

Auggie nodded in agreement.

"Well," Joan stood and the other two followed suit, " that's settled you two better go. I know you didn't plan on taking care of a sick child all day."

Annie lead auggie out stopping at Joan to let Mack grasp his finger. Annie let Auggie kiss Macks head.

"So about the other day," Auggie began once safely out the door; he was referring to their fight.

"Let just forget about it and me happy?" Annie hoped he would agree.

"Exactly, now dinner M'lady?"

Annie grinned, "of course."

As they got in the car to eat Annie had this urge to spill " The truth is, I really love you. I just don't want to get hurt. Mom and Dad loved each other so much. But Dad cheated on Mom and left us, and I'm not saying you would do that, but..." She shrugged not sure where to go with that.

"So Chinese, Mexican, what do you want?" He took her hand and did there silent symbol of thank you.

She smiled she was truly happy with all aspects of her life for once in a long long time.


End file.
